Altair
was the first Mechanical Bakugan created,by Professor Clay. It was owned by Lync Volan and was created to battle the Resistance in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Altair was the first mechanical Bakugan created. Mira saw her father turn it into ball form with two huge rings spinning around it. The lenses in Altair's purple eyes glimmer brightly to see at night. Its fangs and horns are sharp as swords. The wide spread wings have spinners to hover and white steam shoots from his mouth. It possesses a fierce battle cry that deafens its opponents. The huge mechanical Bakugan was created by Professor Clay.http://www.bakugan.com/mycollection There is a spinning wheel inside its body like Hades and Cyborg Helios. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Altair, the first of the notorious mechanical bakugan made its debut in episode seven "Cyber Nightmare". a prototype of was first found by Mira Clay who watched as he father Professor Clay created it and transformed it into its ball form within the same laboratory and equipment used to detain Alpha Hydranoid. Later on, in the same episode,when Mira was discovered, the bakugan was given to Lync Volan who currently had no bakugan of his own and was in the laboratory at the time, since he was a ventus attribute user. In the battle that ensured the scientists who created it constantly monitored its vitals. Altair proved to be undeniably powerful as it was more than a match for both Mira Wilda. However Altair, being a prototype revealed itself to have many fatal flaws. The first of which caused a malfunction that caused Altair to shut down. Although the technicians, the next completely drained Altair making him unusable. Despite this setback Altair was not finished yet. The Vestal scientists at the lab had been monitoring Altair and used the data to make the necessary repairs and enhancements, making it even more powerful and upgrading its systems to allow it to combine with the next Mechanical bakugan [[Wired]] to allow it to form [[Meta Altair]]. The new Altair proved itself even more effective than before, when doing battle with Ingram and Percival and becoming the first bakugan to reach over 1000g power Ability Cards * Spinal Saucer: Adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Mega Shield: Adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Thunder Flare (Thunder Fire): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Altair. * Thunder Booster: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Altair. * Shock Cannon: Adds 500 Gs to Altair. Meta Altair Altair and Wired can combine to form Meta Altair. Weaknesses Altair is considered to have lot of bugs in the Anime, being the first of its kind: * Before Professor Clay made modifications on Altair, its power would get drained when it uses a Double Ability. * Altair's sensors cannot keep track of multiple opponents. * Altair can barely get up when knocked down in Altair form or Meta Altair form. * Damaging Altair from the wings can give it a hard fall. Game How to Connect Altair and Wired to form Meta Altair Bakugan.com can show you how to form Meta Altair. There is 2 methods to connect Altair and Wired: ; First method # To connect Bakugan together open both completely including the feet. # Take Wired and rotate the wings until facing inward. Fold the wings out. # Move Wired's feet until exactly half-way unfolded. # With Wired facing Altair's back, place the small prongs on Wired's feet into the slots located at rear of where Altair's feet close into. ; Second method (anime method) Gallery Anime File:Altair_close_ball.jpg|Altair in ball form (closed) File:Altair.jpg|Altair in Ball Form (open) File:Altiar.jpg|Altair in Bakugan Form. File:Altairwired.jpg|Meta Altair (Altair merged with Wired) in combined Ball Form File:Altair-and-wired-s.gif|Altair merging with Wired in the Anime File:Altairwired00.jpg|Meta Altair in Bakugan Form File:Lync_Screen.JPG|Altair and Lync Altair & wired ready to form meta-altair.jpg|Altair and Wired connecting altair2.png|Altair using ability Thunder Fire Game File:Altair-ventus.jpg|Ventus Altair File:Haos_Altair.jpg|Haos Altair File:Pyrus_Altair.jpg|Pyrus Altair File:Altair-haos-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Haos Altair File:MetaAltair.jpg|Ventus Meta Altair File:Meta_Altair.jpg|Pyrus Meta Altair Others File:Altair00.jpg|Altair on New Vestroia's checklist poster Reference Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan